


Hold On

by Demi_Fae



Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: “Beg me,” Maul sneered, “To spare your padawan’s life.”Obi-Wan panted from where he was standing. He couldn’t focus on the monster threatening his former padawan, he was too focused on Anakin. On the cuts and bruises on his face, the tears in his clothing, the concussed look in his eyes. Maul’s hand threaded through Anakin’s hair was probably the only thing holding him up at the moment.“Or should I run him through like I did your master? Let you watch the life bleed out of his eyes? Should I cut him and half and see if he can survive like I did all those years?”-Day 16:Forced to Beg| Hallucinations | Shoot the Hostage
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930612
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Hold On

“Beg me,” Maul sneered, “To spare your padawan’s life.” 

Obi-Wan panted from where he was standing. He couldn’t focus on the monster threatening his former padawan, he was too focused on Anakin. On the cuts and bruises on his face, the tears in his clothing, the concussed look in his eyes. Maul’s hand threaded through Anakin’s hair was probably the only thing holding him up at the moment. 

“Or should I run him through like I did your master? Let you watch the life bleed out of his eyes? Should I cut him and half and see if he can survive like I did all those years?” 

Maul didn’t look too well, either. He had a few burns of his own from Anakin’s lightsaber and he swayed slightly on his robotic legs. Though Maul at least was still standing, which was more than could be said for Anakin. 

The largest injury Obi-Wan could see was a large slash across Anakin’s side. Obi-Wan had seen the Force push that had thrown Anakin across the room and nearly knocked him out, but not everything leading up to that moment. 

Distantly Obi-Wan felt himself fall to the ground, knees slamming onto cold duracrete. “Please, Maul, release him,” Obi-Wan said. “Please.” 

Maul laughed. “And how the great Kenobi falls to his knees!” 

Obi-Wan held himself back from making a sarcastic quip. If it were only himself at risk here he would have, without a single thought- but this was Anakin. Anakin, who was barely conscious now. Anakin, who looked dead on his feet. Anakin, who he had raised from a little boy and _Maul had better not take his padawan from him as well-_

“I don’t think he sounded sincere enough. What do you think, Skywalker?” Maul pointed his lightsaber at Anakin’s throat. It was close enough that his skin turned an angry red, similar to the Dathomirian beside him. “Beg!”

Obi-Wan thought of Anakin, the little slave boy Qui-Gon had rescued from Tatooine. He thought of the Queen they’d been protecting back then, now a Senator, who Anakin had married. He thought of their Padawan back on Coruscant, and of Anakin’s men. So many people who Anakin loved and who loved him. Obi-Wan let his head fall to the ground as a lump formed in his throat. 

“Please, Maul, I beg of you, let Anakin go- _let my padawan go.”_

Obi-Wan could feel Maul glaring down at him in satisfaction. “Hm. No,” he heard, and then a lightsaber igniting. Obi-Wan whipped his head up just in time to see Maul pierce Anakin’s side once more. 

The scent of burning flesh filled the room. Anakin cried out as his face twisted in pain, then Maul was extinguishing his saber and letting Anakin drop. 

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan scrambled forward. He ignored Maul, who for the moment seemed content to stand and drink in the sight of Obi-Wan panicking on his knees with his dying apprentice held in his lap. “Anakin!”

“Mas’r?” Came Anakin’s slurred voice. 

Obi-Wan carefully tucked some of Anakin’s hair behind his ear as he rocked them back and forth. “Yes, Anakin, I’m here,” he whispered. 

“Hurts,” Anakin said back. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. “I know, dear one,” he said, and he did. Obi-Wan had survived countless injuries during the war, him and Anakin both, but they had survived them all together. Now faced with the possibility that Anakin might not be there next to him anymore- on the front lines, in their apartment, in the mess hall, the war room- that Anakin’s presence would fade out completely, a sun in the Force and the son of it, Obi-Wan felt like his heart was tearing into two. 

Obi-Wan had been faced with countless losses in his life from Qui-Gon to Melida/Daan, but he’d never felt like he was going to lose the other half of his soul. 

“Stay with me?” 

“Of course, Anakin.” Obi-Wan shed the tears he’d been trying so hard to hold back. They fell down his face and onto Anakin’s own. “You know, I think after this time I’ll be up to eight.” 

Anakin huffed out a little laugh. “No' sure this’ll coun' as a rescue.”

Obi-Wan tightened his arms around Anakin’s torso and pulled his head to rest on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “You’re going to be fine, Anakin.” 

There was a pause before Anakin spoke again. “...don’ think I’ll be. Not thi’ time, Mas’er.” 

“Don’t you dare, Anakin- you will make it through this and _you will be fine-_ Don’t you dare make me explain to Ahsoka and Padmé what happened here-”

“’m sorry, Mas’er… I-” Anakin coughed. 

Obi-Wan’s entire world was narrowed in on the fading bond between him and Anakin. “Save your strength, dear one, try to stay with me- focus on my voice-” Obi-Wan swallowed back his tears, his screams. Everything depended on that last little bit of _Anakin_ that tethered them together after all these years, the young bond anchored next to his torn one with Qui-Gon- 

And then the universe felt silent. Nothingness echoed in his ears as Obi-Wan felt the two identical, withered bonds next to each other. His master and his padawan, two of the people he’d loved most, taken from him in the same way by the same person. 

Obi-Wan poured his screams out into the Force as his son, his brother, his student, his love, his best friend passed into the Force. The Force, as always, welcomed it all- his anger, fear, despair, trust, faith, and above all, his hope and his love- until Obi-Wan felt empty. 

_Clap._

_Clap._

“A touching display, truly,” Maul drawled. He walked forward, metal screeching against metal as he dragged his foot. 

Obi-Wan was frozen, Anakin’s body held onto his own. He couldn’t feel Anakin’s breath puffing against his cheek anymore, he realized. Maul grew ever closer to the pair- _now just one and a dead body he’s dead Kenobi he's not here anymore deaddeaddead-_ and Obi-Wan just watched. 

Watched without reacting, without really seeing anything, until Maul nudged Anakin’s leg with his foot. 

Then, his blood started to rush through his ears. 

“You should not have done that,” Obi-Wan snarled. Pushing a hand out, he threw Maul against the far wall of the ship and called his lightsaber to his hand. Obi-Wan lowered his hand to stare into Maul's eyes. 

He finally looked scared. _He should be,_ Obi-Wan thought as he stalked forward. If his faith in the Force could move mountains before, it was nothing compared to what his anger could do now. 

When Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of himself on the transparisteel walls, he couldn’t be sure if his eyes were yellow or blue. 

**Author's Note:**

> This can happen whenever in canon you imagine it! I just wanted to write the pain. Honestly, major character death is one of my favorite things- and this was was written before 12 was lol
> 
> You can yell at me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs)


End file.
